El deseo de ser el mas querido del mundo
by IceCreamLover96
Summary: Shirou Fubuki siempre habia sido el ignorado del colegio nadie se daba cuenta de su existencia, un dia le pidio un deseo a sus "padrinos magicos" Hiroto y Midorikawa...ser el mas querido del mundo, pero esto le traerá muchas mas consecuencias de las que Fubuki esperaba solo tendra una manera de como solucionarlo...encontrando el amor verdadero ¿lo podrá conseguir?
1. Chapter 1

Ya primero debo decir que este fic ya lo habia subido a mundo Yaoi pero por circusntancias del destino no puede continuarlo

Mido: era porque te olvidaste la contraseña de tu usuario ._.

Mido! que te he dicho de decir las tonterias que cometo! ¬3¬...

Mido: lo siento Eve-chan :c

ok ok bueno lo volvere a subir para continuarlo :) asi que espero que les vuelva a gustar subire los primeros 5 caps y luego lo ocntinuo ;D gracias por su comprension!

Mido: quiero helado! :c

El deseo de ser el mas deseado del mundo (Shirou Fubuki x Todos o-o)

Capitulo 1: El deseo

-Shirou apúrate que el bus ya va a salir!-gritaba un pelirosa desde el la entrada de su casa  
-… ya voy Atsuya. Adiós chicos no se vayan de aquí como siempre-hablaba un chico de cabellos plateados a una pequeña jaulita con 2 hámsteres ahí adentro uno era de un extraño color verde pistache y el otro era rojito  
-Shirou tú sabes que jamás nos iremos-habló el hámster Rojito (N/A: creo que me drogué un hámster hablando WTF!)  
-si, solo nos iríamos en caso de que nos ofrecieran helado en vez de a ti n_n-esta vez habló el hámster verde  
-¬¬ Mido…, no te preocupes, como te dije Shirou este nuevo año escolar te traerá mucha suerte te lo prometemos-volvió a hablar el hámster rojo  
-eso espero… bueno me voy chicos cuídense ya saben no salir y en caso que los necesite ya saben-se despidió el joven

POV de Shirou

Hola, mi nombre es Shirou Fubuki, tengo 14 años y estudio en la secundaria Raimon, para empezar a contarles de mi historia …les diré que mis padres trabajan todo el dia y me quedo solo con mi hermano Atsuya y en las tardes nos cuida nuestra malvada niñera Fuyuppe, otra cosa que deberían saber de mi es que pues…. Soy un extreme forever alone, que quiere decir eso?...por tanto digamos que a nadie le gusto, todos me rechazan chicos y chicas y nadie casi se acuerda de mi en la escuela a excepción de Atsuya y mis mejores amigos Midorikawa Ryuuji y Hiroto Kiyama, pero lo gracioso es que estos 2 últimos…no son unos muy comunes amigos, ellos pues les sonará tonto… son mis padrinos mágicos, si leíste bien mis, padrinos mágicos, no, no estoy drogado hablando con animales! se encargan de cumplir lo que yo deseo y eso me ha sacado de varios problemas a veces como por ejemplo con el bravucón de Tobitaka e incluso de ha salvado también de mi raro profesor Kageyama el cual se obsesiona con reprobarme siempre, a pesar de si estudiar , mi vida tiene aventuras y diversión…casi siempre, pero…yo solo quiero encontrar alguien que me quiera en verdad y dejar de ser un marginado u_u por eso….hoy les pediré a Mido y a Hiroto un deseo….

_Ser el más deseado del mundo…_

Fin del POV de Shirou

-Deja de poner esa cara de circunspecto y alégrate no vez que es un nuevo año? O sea nuevos amigos, profesores y tal vez alguien especial?-sonreía Atsuya mientras veía a su hermano "mala suerte" Shirou mirar por la ventana  
-… eso lo dices tu porque eres popular, además tienes muchos amigos, y tienes novio, Aphrodi, y los profesores no te odian-suspiraba Shirou  
-ya ya Mrs. Negativo, verás que será el mejor año de tu vida, pero siempre y cuando dejes de ser tan…ya sabes extraño-decía el menor con una gotita  
-que? Como que extraño?-  
-pues…hablas con tus hámsteres, hablas con tus útiles escolares, eres perseguido por bravucones y no lo intentas evitar, eres berrinchudo, usas una bufanda rosada y estas siempre persiguiendo a Natsumi…dios pero si ciego serás como te fijas en ella!-  
-algún dia ella me querrá! TT_TT-seguía el mayor en negación  
-¬¬…bueno párate ya llegamos, no te olvides de tu bufanda rosada-se burlo un poco su hermano  
-….esta bien….-Shirou se paró de su asiento y bajo pero había perdido de vista a su hermano, seguro o se había ido con Aphrodi o con sus amigos, caminaba hasta su aula a ver quienes les tocaban este año esperaba a que no le pase nada  
-Miren nada mas si es el tonto de Shirou…como te fue en el verano nena?-se burlaba Someoka  
-seguro como siempre escondido con sus hámsteres, hazte una vida o sea!-esta vez fue Natsumi  
-hey idiota, no te olvides que nuevo año te toca hacer mi tarea otra vez-le decía con una sonrisa malvada Tobitaka  
-no otra vez…-pensaba queriendo llorar el pobre Shirou  
-no te atrevas a sentarte ahí ese es mi sitio-le miraba con maldad Fudou  
-n…n… no…no te preocupes…yo me iba a sentar en otro lado-  
-Shirou, cuidado con mi balón casi lo pisas!-decía algo molesto Endo (N/A: O_O….Endo molesto? )  
-Solo siéntate Fubuki, que causaras mas problemas a todos-fue Nagumo mirando a Shirou  
-…esta bien-se volvió a deprimir el chico  
-ahí estabas, te busque por todos lados Shirou, perdón por no entrar mas tiempo es que me toco en otro salón…pero no te preocupes si te molestan me avisas-termino despidiéndose su hermano paradójicamente Shirou parecía el menor mientras que Atsuya el mayor pero era viceversa  
*En eso entra un joven seguido de Kageyama*  
-Buenos días chicos, soy su profesor ya todos me conocen llámenme señor Kageyama o solo Mrs. K y pues….O_O Shirou Fubuki?! Kido Yuuto?! Es mi oportunidad al fin demostrare que Shirou Fubuki tiene padrinos mágicos y que Kido es un pingüino convertido en persona!-reía locamente el hombre mientras su salón lo miraban algo raro a su maestro-…-  
-O_O…este año también seguirá acosándome para descubrir lo de Mido y Hiroto?-pensaba Shirou mientras veía a su raro profesor

-Parece que ya somos 2, hola mi nombre es Kido, mucho gusto-decía a Shirou tendiéndole la mano-creo que Kageyama también te acosa con lo de alguna cosa que es mentira no?

-s…si…mi nombre es Shirou Fubuki; no te había visto antes-

-soy del salón de al lado pero este año me cambiaron aquí, también Kageyama me hacia la vida miserable cuando estaba en mi salón él decía que soy un pingüino que se convirtió en una persona-

-jajajaja que raro, pues él dice que yo tengo padrinos mágicos lo cual es una reverenda mentira es verdad T_T-se reía nerviosamente el peli gris

-pues….luego interrogare a Fubuki y a Yuuto… pues bueno muchachos conozcan a su nuevo compañero él es nuevo y viene de otra secundaria la cual no me interesa saber, su nombre es Shuuya Goenji-presentando a un chico moreno de cabello crema y parado como el de Gokú en sayayín (N/A: es tan común compararlo con eso xD)

POV de Shirou

Yo…yo nunca había sentido esto…este chico es tan…lindo, jamás me sentí así ni por Natsumi, este tal Shuuya Goenji era totalmente atractivo para mi….pero…nunca le he gustado a nadie y de conocerme seguro todos le hablaran pestes de mi y nunca se fijara en alguien como yo…según las reglas que siempre me obliga a leer Hiroto, no puedo hacer que él se enamore de mi….pues bueno tendré que hacerlo por mis propios métodos…

-Hola…mi nombre es Shirou-dije mientras extendía mi mano para intentar saludarlo

-…-me miró y no dijo nada se sentó a mi costado y esta vez tenia pues… una mirada de…asco?..., no me sorprende ya es costumbre esas miradas

-Hey Shirou, quieres hacer algo después de clases?-me preguntó el chico de cabello rastas, al parecer le caía bien, era algo realmente no esperado

-pues…a mi me cuida mi niñera…a mi y a mi hermano específicamente pero como el casi no esta en casa por salir con sus amigos o su novio pues me quedo solo con ella, pero no te preocupes ya se como deshacerme de ella-le dije a Kido

-genial nos vemos después de clases-

-miren, miren el inadaptado de Shirou y el nerdo de Kido son amigos, pues no ahora los tontos se unen eso es novedad-se burlaba Fudou de mi y mi nuevo amigo

-Fudou…. Ya creía que te habían botado del colegio… pues si este chico es mi nuevo amigo, problema? A mi me parece totalmente normal-no podía creerlo Kido me defendía al fin alguien que no era mi hermano me defendía

-él no es un chico normal habla con sus hámsteres, has visto su bufanda rosada, o el hecho que jamás ha tenido un amigo y sus notas dan mucho que decir, -se volvió a burlar Fudou

-acaso le han dado la oportunidad de conocerlo en vez de criticarlo por lo que es?-no podía creerlo en serio este chico nuevo me defendía me caía muy bien y era bueno…pero lo que decía Fudou tal vez era cierto …yo no era normal… todavía…

Tocó el timbre de salida no se porque fue tan rápido como pasó todo el dia pero salí lo mas rápido corriendo de mi salón olvidándome de Kido, Fudou, Atsuya…de todos solo quería encontrar un lugar para perderme en mis pensamientos pero me aleje mucho…hasta llegar a un lugar desconocido por mi, era un callejón oscuro no se ni como había llegado…pero volteé y ahí lo vi Shuuya Goenji estaba parado atrás de mi viéndome con esos hermosos ojos negros que tenía me perdí un momento pero reaccioné

-Goenji-san? Que hace aquí?-le pregunte pero gran sorpresa fue la mía al ver que ese nuevo chico que me había enamorado me estaba besando algo brusco pero yo le seguí no podía evitarlo , hasta que metió su mano dentro de mi camisa y empezó a tocarme en zonas que usualmente no debían ser tocadas pero seguía dejándome , subió mi camisa y empezó a lamerme todo el pecho me sonrojé pero en ese instante se me acerco me miró los pantalones y…

-eres un perrita sucia, lo sospeché desde el inicio-en ese instante mi corazón se rompió y vi como Goenji se burlaba de mi en mi propia cara

-…-no pude evitar llorar y querer que todo el mal del mundo le sucediera pero no pude-Goenji….te odio-

-pareces que me puedes satisfacer bien, no le digas a nadie -me miro pervertidamente y me jaló de la cintura contra el y me susurro-…ahora tu solo me perteneces a mi

-…aléjate!-me asusté lo empuje o eso intenté pero no pude así que hice lo primero que se me ocurrió, le pateé en la entrepierna pero entonces se paró y me pegó una cachetada

-no me trates así, ya verás…-jalándome otra vez contra él- …pero ahora que lo noto…no me sirves de mucho…tal vez tu hermano sea mejor, pero ya tiene novio…tal vez me conforme contigo-me soltó y me dejó parado ahí en el callejón viendo como se iba

-…idiota…-susurré y salí corriendo otra vez a mi casa, mis piernas iban lo mas rápido que podían intentaba volver a olvidar todo y al fin lo logré, llegué a mi casa abrí la puerta y ahí había una nota

"_Shirou tu padre y yo saldremos a una reunión de negocios te dejamos la comida  
en el refrigerador, Atsuya nos llamó, se quedará en una practica de futbol, ya llamamos  
a Fuyuppe para que venga a cuidarte  
Chau, con cariño  
Tus padres"_

-Otra vez se fueron no me sorprende-decía yo mientras subía a ver como estaban Mido y Hiroto, no los había visto en todo el dia y me preocupaba un poco

-Mocoso! Ya llegue-gritó la loca de mi niñera mientras golpeaba la puerta y abriéndola y entrando como una conchuda y dejando caer sus cosas y dirigiéndose para gritarme pero fui mas rápido y corrí hasta mi cuarto y me encerré ahí

Fin del POV de Shirou

-Shirou! Volviste! Nos tenías preocupados, nunca demoras tanto – decía un chico más o menos alto de cabello rojizo intenso y lindos ojos verdes este se llamaba Hiroto Kiyama

-yo tenía…que hacer algo, no se preocupen chicos-

-pero… algo te sucede no nos puedes engañar, menos a mi…ya que yo…soy tu padre! OwO-esta vez era un lindo chico peli verde, llevaba una media cola en su cabello de ojos negros y piel algo morena

-¬¬…., bueno que te sucede pequeño Shirou?-preguntó otra vez Hiroto

-…pues …chicos…-Shirou empezó a llorar, mientras sus amigos veían como el muchacho lloraba y abrazaba su almohada-nadie me quiere…NADIE!

-no es así, nosotros te queremos y también tu hermano-Mido intentaba animar a Shirou quien seguía sumido en su llanto

-pero ustedes no cuentan! Cuando yo este mayor ustedes se irán y me dejarán –volvió a llorar ahora más fuerte

-pe…pero….ese no es el punto…SHIROU FUBUKI DINOS QUE PASA EN ESTE INSTANTE!-increíblemente Mido le grito

-me…me… alguien me quiso hacer algo malo-decía vergonzosamente mientras ocultaba su cara en su almohada

-que?... como que algo malo? Te quiso golpear, o quitarte algo? Habla!-por muy tontito que podía ser a veces Midorikawa si se preocupaba mucho por Shirou ya que era uno de sus 2 mejores amigos

-no…él quiso abusar de mi…-

-el? Entonces es un chico? Ah solo debía oír eso, ya verá ese…-decía furioso Hiroto sacando un balón

-Hiroto! Esto es serio crees que todo se puede resolver destruyendo a la gente?-

-pero… que mas quieres que haga? Me siento tan furioso de que le hicieran eso y no estuvimos ahí para protegerlo-renegaba el pelirrojo

-…no fue culpa de ustedes chicos-limpiándose las lágrimas e intentando sonreír

-pero no podemos dejarlo así… ya se!-decía alegre Mido mientras sacaba su varita

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Midorikawa y Hiroto llevaban puesto el uniforme de la secundaria Raimon, ya no tenían esas alitas, parecían chicos normales, mientras que Shirou los miraba algo confundido aquella escena

-Y bien que te parece Fubu?-preguntaba Mido

-O_O…porque llevan mi uniforme puesto!?-decía exaltado el muchacho

-buena idea heladito, veras Shirou ahora iremos a tu colegio para que nadie se meta contigo ^^-decía esta vez Hiroto sonriendo como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo

-no, no, no, no, no ustedes 2 no pueden entrar a mi colegio, pero que pasara si Kageyama los descubre? O si les pasa lo mismo que a mi o…-decía muy alterado Shirou hasta que oyó que le tocaban fuertemente la puerta

- MOCOSO! Sal de ahí ahorita! Es hora que me masajees los pies y me cocines! Ahorita!-gritaba su muy malvada niñera Fuyuppe

-…-Shirou solo se escondió detrás de sus amigos

-ya veras…-abriendo la puerta viendo a Shirou, a Hiroto y a Mido-oh por mi dios….que sexy! –Miraba la horrorosa al pobre Hiroto-como te llamas? Donde vives? Tienes novia? Te casarías conmigo?

-._.-

-u_ú-Mido sacó su varita y convirtió a la chica en un saco de boxeo y le empezó a pegar con todas sus fuerzas

-... Mido… no deberíamos…?-miraba Hiroto para recibir la malvada mirada de muerte del peli verde

-tengo helado ^^U-decía tímidamente Shirou pero con solo decir helado Mido se tranquilizó y se sentó a comerlo

-… chicos tengo sueño… ya mañana veré si van al colegio conmigo…por ahora solo quiero dormir-se decía echándose y envolviéndose en su mantita mientras sus amigos lo miraban preocupados

Lloraba mientras decía que odiaba su vida pero lo suficientemente bajo para que una persona normal no oyera, pero Hiro y Mido no eran normales y si oían lo que decía

-Desearía ser el mas deseado del mundo….-Shirou botó sus últimas lágrimas y se quedo dormido

-deberíamos cumplirlo?-pregunto Mido mirando a Hiroto

-Somos sus padrinos mágicos…debemos cumplir lo que el diga-le respondió sabiamente el pelirrojo

Ambos chicos levantaron sus varitas y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos…cumplieron el deseo

~Continuara!


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: Lo cumplieron?!, Mido y Hiroto en el colegio (Parte 1) (todo el capitulo contado desde el punto de vista de Shirou)

Anoche lloré mucho, pero tenían razón mis amigos, con tenerlos a ellos y a mi hermano queriéndome me bastaba y con eso yo sería feliz, pero ya que, algún dia encontrare a alguien que me ame como nadie

Me desperté, abría poco a poco mis ojos todavía me dolían un poco pero no importaba, sentí algo, algo muy muy pesado…no era normal parecía como si hubiera otra persona, me moví un poco y sentí… sentí un brazo alrededor de mi cintura…abrí completamente los ojos como plato y entonces…

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-grité con todas mis fuerzas recontra asustado y me fije que no traía puesto mis pantalones y que a mi costaba se encontraba Shuuya Goenji, el chico que ayer me había querido violar

-que sucede mi querido lobito?-me miró tan tiernamente parecía uke O_o

-O_O…. tu, tu, tu, pero si eres tu el que…-no pude hablar mucho me callo con un beso

-perdón por lo de pegarte, pero creo que lo recompensamos anoche no?-ahora me volvió a mirar con una mega cara de pervertido, volvía a parecer seme

-que…que me hiciste anoche?-dije mientras me caía de mi camita, miré a un costado y vi a mis hámsteres dormiditos y acurrucaditos el uno con el otro

-como si no recordaras…¬w¬-

-ahhh? Pero que..?-empecé a recordar algo de lo sucedido

*Flashback*

Shirou había dejado de llorar y se había quedado dormido, pero tocaron la puerta, Mido ni Hiroto podían salir porque Shirou les había dado la orden de no hacerlo, así que despertó y bajó, todavía llevaba el uniforme, no se lo había quitado, abrió la puerta …

-AH Goenji!...auxilio Mido! Hiroto! TT^TT-gritó el chico

-Shhh…tranquilo lobito, no te hare daño-empujándolo contra la pared para dejarlos cara a cara

-no! Aléjate que me volverás a violar! Ya veras! Hiroto! Mido! –gritaba mas fuerte

-nos llamaste? ^^-decía feliz Mido con un helado

-no ven lo que me quiere hacer este pervertido?!-miraba seriamente a sus amigos

-si por? ^^-

-desháganse de el! Me quiere violar TT^TT-

-no podemos, pero si quieres…te damos un consejo, no dolerá tanto-se reía Hiroto al ver la cara de desesperado de Shirou

-QUE?! PORQUE NO PUEDEN!-

-pues porque lo deseaste…nosotros no podemos interferir en lo que una persona desea, quisiste ser el mas deseado del mundo y pues…veras ya tienes tu primer fan-explicó el pelirrojo

-o_o….ya me chinge , TT^TT perderá mi virginidad con un pervertido que ya me quiso violar –

-Shirou ¬w¬…-empezaba a besarlo por el cuello dejando marcas en la blanca piel del muchacho

-acaso se van a quedar parados ahí viéndome? Al menos podrían irse T_T-se avergonzó Shirou

-acabo de notar algo…a quien le hablas querido?-el peli gris se había sonrojado, Goenji lo trataba bien no como en la tarde, no le gritaba ni nada, se portaba completamente distinto

-a…a nadie-pero no dijo mucho ya que el mayor lo cargo en sus brazos y se lo llevo a su habitación del chico

-Rato después-

-Shirou, hermanito querido! Donde estas!~-decía Atsuya muy tiernamente, algo que no era muy común en él y menos cuando se trataba de llamar a su hermano, pero no contestaba, así que subió al cuarto de Fubu y escucho sonidos raros

-Shuuya-san / mi hermano me llama-

-Fubuki-kun *-*…luego vas por el o si quieres hacemos que se nos una…-

-no Shuuya! ¬/¬

-continuemos entonces *¬*-

-Mejor los dejo en paz…mañana ya pasaré todo el día con mi hermanito n/n –y Atsuya se fue feliz a su cuarto ignorando lo sucedido

*Fin del flashback*

-O/O pervertido!-grité lanzándole un puñetazo haciéndolo volar fuera de su habitación al estilo del equipo rocket

-se que me quieres…se te notaaaa!-decía volando Goenji

-u_ú….HIROTO KIYAMA! MIDORIKAWA RYUUJI! –grité con todas sus fuerzas

-ah hola Shirou, al fin despiertas creíamos que nunca lo harías, te duele el trasero? –preguntó con frescura Mido en piyama de helados

-ah pues un poco pero…O_O ese no es el asunto! como pudieron hacerme esto! TT^TT perdí mi virginidad y ni me salvaron!-decía en un rincón de mi cuarto avergonzado

-ya te dijimos anoche, ahora cámbiate que tenemos que ir al colegio o se nos hará tarde-nos apresuraba Hiroto

-si cierto…espera! Como que "nos" se me hará tarde a mi! Ustedes no van!-los miraba renegando mientras me vestía

-si iremos contigo ¬¬-me dijeron ambos los cuales por magia ya estaban vestidos, ambos me agarraron de los brazos y me jalaron hasta el piso de abajo pero yo hacía el intento de soltarme de pronto entre a la cocina dejando a mis 2 raros amigos afuera, para verificar que no había nadie en casa pero…

-Buenos días hijo-me saludaron mis padres lo cual era raro a esas horas ya se habrían ido al trabajo

-Buenos días Shirou-kun-me miraba Atsuya con una gran sonrisa lo cual me asusto a esas horas mi hermano estaba medio zombi

-etto…buenos días… papá, mamá…Atsuya ñ_ñU-me asusté porque me seguían mirando y no se despegaban sus miradas de mí

-te llevo al colegio hijo?

-no, papá Shirou irá conmigo, no hermanito?

-no hijo, no iras con tu mamá que te quiere mucho?-

-bueno verán…quede con unos amigos de ir caminando al colegio…y me esperan afuera…adiós O_O-

Fui afuera para ver si mis amigos estaban ahí y acerté ahí estaban parados Hiroto y Mido debajo de un lindo árbol

-Chicos…ya vámonos que …-entonces vi como el bus venía directamente hacia mi pero paró solo como si …fuera una celebridad, el conductor bajo y me abrió la puerta

-Joven Fubuki sería un honor que nos acompañara al colegio-me dijo un hombre viejo de 50

-._. Yo me iré caminando –le dije secamente mientras veía como por primera vez un montón de chicas se pegaban a las ventanas del bus a verme con cara de… enamoradas, no mas bien de obsesionadas

- vamos Shirou…que hoy será un laaaargo dia –me jalaron mis 2 amigos para correr

No podía creerlo…todos por donde yo iba me miraban admirados, enamorados, era mi sueño hecho realidad nadie me odiaba… era mejor de lo que creí, llegamos al colegio y Mido sacó su mp3 y puso una canción la cual no había escuchado pero según él era perfecta para el momento…

-sexy and i know it? ¬¬U- Hiroto miraba con un poco de desaprobación lo que hacía el peli verde pero solo le seguí la corriente (N/A: si lo escuchan esa canción con esta parte no se porque mata de la risa)

-este… vamos a inscribirlos, supongo que tendré que lidiar con ustedes 2-suspire pero en cierta manera me agradaba que ellos 2 estuvieran aquí para cuidarme

-Shirou-kun! ^^~-dijeron algunas chicas como si fuera yo un famoso

-que lindo es!

-tienes novia? –

-has visto sus ojos son hermosos *-*-

-ñ_ñU…-de pronto no solo vi que me seguían a mi, al parecer también a mis amigos…cosa que no le agrado mucho a Mido…porque….

-jejeje-miraba malvadamente Mido mientras hacía que algunas chicas se cayeran en un hueco ._.

-=_=U…-

-oigan chicos una pregunta…al parecer no sé que hicieron para que todos me quisieran, pero… porque los quieren también a ustedes que clase de pregunta es esa Shirou! Parecerás egoísta! TT^TT-dije mientras hacía circulitos en el suelo

-ah eso? Ah pues… digamos que todo el mundo actuara como si no pasara nada o sea seguirán con sus instintos de gustarles otras personas, pero tendrán una obsesión irracional y loca por ti ^^-me contestaban como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo

-a ver quieren decir que todo el mundo me va a acosar, pero no se darán cuenta y seguirán sus vidas normales persiguiendo también a otras personas?-

-si n_n-me dijeron ambos

- ._. ..-los mire y pensé que todo esto era un sueño de una loca chica fanática de algún anime pero no era cierto así que me resigne a pasar mi raro día asi

-Shirou~~^^-vi como Natsumi ,la cual ya no me gustaba, se me acerco y me abrazó fuertemente con corazones en los ojos

-Hermanito!-ahora era Atsuya quien venía directamente a mi con una miraba de ternura y muy melosa

-Fubuki! OwO-venía el capitán Endo, caracterizado por se muy alegre y tonto .-. , usualmente no me odiaba solo lo sacaba de quicio cuando alguien se metía con su balón de futbol-Quieres hacer pruebas para entrar al equipo de Futbol, tu hermano me dijo que eras bueno

-^^U nosotros nos vamos a inscribir no Mido? –miró Hiroto al capitán

-al colegio o al equipo? :S –

-a ambos ¬¬U *cofcofparaperseguirashirouad ondeelvallacofcof*-

-pero yo no se jugar eso TT^TT-lloraba cómicamente Mido

-ya te enseñare en la noche Mido :3 – le dijo con ternura Hiroto, lo cual malinterpretó el peli verde

-pervertido! /- cacheteándolo al pelirrojo

-pero si en serio te quiero enseñar a jugar futbol ._. –agarrándose la mejilla

-en serio? ¬¬-

-si en serio ._.-

-Eso espero ^^-

-si….claro ¬w¬…, bueno Shirou te dejamos, vamos a ir a inscribirnos en el colegio-

-esperen! Chicos yo!-no pude decir mucho, ya que ambos se fueron dejándome a Natsumi colgándome de un brazo, a mi hermano del otro a Endo acosándome para tomar la prueba y como 10 chicos y chicas acosándome para salir con ellos, … no esperaba que fuera tan desesperante ser acosado y creía que esto no se podía poner peor hasta que….

-es Goenji-san! O_O me va a violar TT^TT-pensé pero cuando lo vi, lo note serio como el primer dia realmente se le notaba tan serio como un chico de otra clase llamado Suzuno, me miró y se acercó a donde estaban todos mis "admiradores"

-tu…-me miró con frialdad pero nada me preparó para lo siguiente que iba a decir-…donde estuviste toda la mañana mi amorcito *-*-me miró con esa cara de pervertido que lo caracteriza

-O_O-entonces, Natsumi y Atsuya lo miraron con enojo y yo solo podía pensar…-que hice para merecer esto TT^TT-pero oí una voz bien conocida e inteligente

-Shirou, donde estuviste ayer nos íbamos a ver después de clases- me preguntó recontra normal Kido, me parecía raro que el no estuviera bajo el hechizo pero no hice caso a eso

-este…es que mi mamá de dijo que tenía que llegar temprano pero no te preocupes hoy esta bien podemos salir-le dije algo nervioso

-oye… yo se tu secreto, y para que sepas…-se rió- en la salida te contare el mio

No sabía si me había descubierto con respecto a los de Mido y Hiro, solo sabía que este Kido era muy misterioso, ambos fuimos al salón de clases, dejando atrás a …los muy raros de mis compañeros todavía podía oír que discutían

-Él es mi novio!

-él es mi hermano!

-él es el que me persigue desde los 4 años!

-yo me acosté con el anoche!-

Obviamente oí eso y fui donde el que había dicho eso…obviamente Goenji y le volví a pegar un puñetazo y me fui enojado de ahí seguido de Kido que al parecer era mi mejor amigo en este colegio

-Fubuki! Hola como estas?-me saludo Kazemaru, un chico que según yo creía que era emo…no lo es, bueno casi nunca hablábamos y usualmente me evitaba pero esta vez me hablaba normal también

-e…este todo bien, y tu?-

-bien, oye sabes donde esta Endo-kun?-me preguntó

-esta afuera…persiguiéndome para preguntarme si me quiero unir al equipo de futbol-

-ah ya gracias, ^^, ow Fubu eres tan tierno-me sorprendió que me dijera eso ya que usualmente, en mis momentos de espionaje, veía que si alguien y le decía que Endo estaba detrás de alguien Kaze…era capaz de comérselo vivo, por suerte…al parecer no me asesinó

-Shirou, que tal compadre-era Someoka… con solo verlo quería golpearlo

-que quieres Someoka –le conteste fríamente

-en la salida iremos con los muchachos a casa de Endo para pasar el rato no…-se me acerco mucho cara a cara a pocos centímetros-venir?-me dio asco ver su cara tan cerca de la mía

-no puedo…voy a salir mas tarde será para otra oportunidad-le dije y me senté junto a Kido y a los segundos otra vez muchas personas se me acercaron. Debo admitir al inicio era divertido pero…ahora me molestaba no tenía ni un minuto de privacidad

-Fubuki!-era Tobitaka quien me llamaba-perdón por lo de las tareas, sin rencores no amigo?

-¬¬…si…sin rencores-recordé las veces que debía madrugar para terminar su tarea

Así sucesivamente todos los que me odiaban o me ignoraban usualmente me hablaban, y si me alegro también pero…las cosas se salían de control


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3: Lo cumplieron!? Mido y Hiroto en el colegio?! (Parte 2)

POV de Shirou

-No! No vez que el y yo iremos a la salida a practicar Futbol!-empezó Endo

-No! El saldrá conmigo y será mi esposo!-gritaba Natsumi

-Están locos!, ya lo invité a mi casa a jugar videojuegos!-Típico Nagumo pensando en videojuegos

-Fubu eres tan tierno ^^, pero si no estuviera persiguiendo a Endo te perseguiría a ti-me jalaba las mejillas Kazemaru

-Todos están equivocados! Shirou es mi novio y me lo llevare en la salida-era el obsesivo de Goenji

-Toca a mi hermano y te mato!-no se como Atsuya se metió a mi salón ni quería saber

-lo llevaremos a la casa de Endo y punto! Y de paso que le quitare la obsesión con Goenji para estar conmigo!-era Someoka quien me seguía mirando con su horrenda cara de pervertido violador

Ya me estaba irritando nadie se callaba todos gritaban y peleaban por mí, me estresaba y solo quería algo de atención no que me acosaran

-emmm Shirou?-solo me habló delicadamente Kido pero me desesperé

-YA CALLENSE CALLENSE QUE ME DESESPERAN!-grite y todos se me quedaron viendo, pensé que ya los había logrado tranquilizar cuando de pronto

-Alto ahí!-entró un chico de cabello blanco y piel algo morena, su nombre… Fuusuke Suzuno, también conocido por ser mas serio- porque nadie me dijo que Shirou estaba aquí!-saltó a abrazarme todo lo contrario a él- pareces mi hermano perdido

-._.-miraban todos al chico

-esto…es la guerra!-gritaron todos y empezaron a pelarse parecía un zoológico pero dios gracias que apareció el loco de Kageyama

-Siéntense todos!, -me miró como todos, con cara de obsesión- hoy tenemos nuevos alumnos, pasen chicos!

-Hola! Me llamo Ryuuji Midorikawa! me encanta el helado y definitivamente soy un chico normal nada comparado con algo con poderes sobrenaturales –no le pegué porque bueno, estaba frente a todo el salón y además sospecharía alguien

-Buenas a todos, mi nombre es Kiyama Hiroto, es un placer conocerlos –al menos Hiroto había hecho una actuación mas normal, en ese instante oí los suspiros de varias chicas y a los pocos segundos vi como la mayoría "misteriosamente" les había caído miel que no se sabe su procedencia ¬¬

-Pasen a sentarse, ahora, empecemos con la clase por decir…que Shirou Fubuki tiene padrinos mágicos e hicieron un hechizo para que todos lo quieran! –grito el loco de mi profesor

-._.-

Saltándose lo raro de lo que dijo Kageyama, pasé toda la hora viendo a los profesores hablando hasta por demás y usualmente me ignoraban pues bueno esta vez me ayudaban con lo que no entendía o sea fue algo bueno hasta que tocó el timbre de refrigerio y ahí empezó la persecución por todo el colegio para ver quien se sentaba conmigo a almorzar corrí lo mas rápido que pude para evitar a mis "fans"

Fin del POV de Shirou

-Por otra parte-

-Donde se habrá metido Shirou? –

-Te dije que debimos seguirlo porque, con semejante cantidad de personas persiguiéndolo como si fuera Lady Gaga , se podría perder ¬¬- decía Mido caminando junto a Hiroto

-mira! Ellos son compañeros de su salón-señaló Hiroto a un par de chicos uno con cabello de tulipán y otro albino el cual conocían por haber abrazado a Shirou

-disculpen han visto a Shirou?-dijo tímidamente el peli verde ya que ambos chicos a los que le hablaba parecían "malos" según los ojitos de Mido

-claro que si, por?-dijo el peliblanco

-ah es que no lo encontrábamos y como pues es nuestro primer dia no conocemos mucho el colegio y Shirou se ofreció a mostrárnoslo-explicaba Hiroto viendo como Mido se asustaba un poquito y se escondía detrás de él

-… son nuevos? Pues…-mirando a Mido con algo de ternura no característico de Suzuno- nosotros le podemos mostrar el colegio si desean

-si…les ayudaremos con mucho gusto-sonreía malvadamente Haruya para asustar a Mido

-Nagumo!-le pego un golpe en la cabeza al ver que el cabeza de tulipán quiso asustar al peli verde

-¬3¬… perdón., bueno…mi nombre es Haruya Nagumo-tendiéndole la mano a Hiroto- y el de ahí es MI Fuusuke Suzuno

-idiota que no soy tuyo ¬¬-decía sonrojado Suzuno pero a la vez enojado con el pelirrojo

-bien que dices lo contrario todas las noches ¬w¬-

-u/ú ahora por eso nada de eso por 1 mes entero!-le gritó el peliblanco a Haruya

-o_o…-los otros 2 chicos estaban en shock

-bueno…y olvidando lo dicho previamente… de que colegio son?-preguntaba Suzu

-este….somos…de…Hogwarts…ñ_ñU-decía nervioso Mido

-pero Mido esa no es la escuela de ha…-no habló ya que el cabecita de helado lo callo con su mano

-es que nos …tuvimos que ir de eso colegio porque hice volar el colegio y nos expulsaron ^^-respondía con normalidad el oji negro como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo pero no se acordaba que estando con gente normal …eso pues era raro

-O_O…han trasladado a un par de psicópatas al colegio!-gritaba Nagumo con los 2 ojos abiertos como platos

-…etto…pues…no hay que juzgarlos mal, además seguro fue un accidente, vengan vamos a mostrarles el colegio si quieren-por muy frio que Suzuno era también le sorprendió el hecho que los 2 chicos nuevos habían hecho volar su colegio

-esta bien, tomó de la mano a Suzuno y empezaron a caminar los 4 pero los 2 pelirrojos que iban atrás estaban que ardían en celos

-:3 Suzu no puedo creer que te guste el helado como a mi \(^^)/ -decía feliz Mido mientras daba saltitos alrededor de su nuevo amigo

-si pues me gusta mucho el helado :3…pero este cabeza de tulipán no me lleva casi nunca a comer helado ¬¬-

-oye yo comer halado contigo pero no te dejas-

-si tu quieres comer helado…sobre mi! Maldito pervertido! ¬/¬, bueno por aquí esta la biblioteca del colegio donde pueden siempre encontrar a Kido y en pocos casos a Fudou su acosador personal y secreto ya que ni Kido lo sabe

-Hola, tu eres el chico que siempre ayuda a Shirou no? –le habló Hiroto al chico de rastas

-Si, ustedes son los chicos nuevos…-los miró a Mido y Hiro de pies a cabeza –como lo sospechaba…-diciendo lo último bien bajo

Hubo un aire de tensión por unos momentos hasta que Nagumo cortó la tensión para decir una de sus típicas tonterías

-oigan, aquí en la biblioteca que clases de libros hay?-

-pues veras querido Haruya *tono de música culturizante* aquí en la biblioteca de Raimon podrás toda clase de libros incluso lo de tus gustos en específico-decía Kido en modo de súper chancón activado

-o sea si busco libros sobre sexo encontrare? Si busco libros sobre videojuegos? Y si busco libros sobre perversión encuentro?-decía con su tono de perversión

-si ._. Lamentablemente para tu cerebro y para Suzuno si-

-Kido-baka! No vez que él va a….

-oh por dios harás que Haruya agarre un libro o_o-decía un chico

-es un milagro alabado Kido-gritaba otro

-Kido Kido \(°-°)/-decían varios mientras Fuusuke reventaba en cólera

-ese no es el punto no ven que Nag…-no dijo mucho Gazelle ya que fue interrumpido por el tulipán

-mira Suzu lo que encontré, tal vez podamos usarlo en la noche-mostrándole un libro llamado "Kamasutra"

El albino se sonrojo pero estaba recontra enojado y le pego con el mismo libro al tulipán pervertido amorfo

-Ahora si te quedas sin eso por 4 meses!-gritó y Salió de la biblioteca agarrando de la mano a Mido y Hiroto

-En otro lado-

-Al fin…en paz quien diría que este es el único sitio del colegio que nadie me haya encontrado-pensaba Shirou metido dentro de un árbol-Si tan solo estuvieran Mido y Hiro aquí les pediría que me salvaran TT^TT, ay pero si los puedo llamar porque no lo pensé antes-

-En el comedor-

-Y pues este es el comedor de la secundaria, y aquí está mi sitio favorito del colegio la heladería- decía Suzuno señalando una pequeña sala donde habían unas bancas una mesita celeste con rayas blancas y un gran congelador

-es…es… perfecto-alucinaba Mido con brillo en los ojos

-se supone que este es un colegio público, se supone que no deberían haber tantos lujos creo-hablaba Hiroto mientras miraba a el peli verde volar literalmente hacía la congeladora gigante y sacar varios botes de helado

-créeme este colegio puede traerte mas sorpresas de las que te imaginas Kiyama –le guiñó el ojo al muchacho y acompaño a Mido a comer

-pero…que?...-Hiroto no pensó en ese instante y escuchó que lo llamaban a su celular (N/A: ni yo se cuando se consiguió uno ._.) –Aló? –

-Hiroto! Donde están tu y Mido ayúdenme ¡ TT^TT Someoka y Natsumi me persiguieron hasta el baño y tuve que saltar por la ventana y no le digas a nadie pero estoy dentro de un árbol-decía Shirou desesperado desde el otro lado de la línea

-Ok ok no grites… pero tenemos un problema…Mido está con Suzuno comiendo helado y se le ve bien feliz y no quisiera interrumpirlo tu sabes que…-

-Luego miras a tu novio sálvame ahorita del violador de Someoka que creo que vine para acá! –

-él no es mi novio! ….es solo mi mejor amigo al cual estimo un montón-decía nervioso Hiroto

-¬¬U bien que quieres lo contrario…dios Fudou me pego lo pervertido TT^TT, ya ven Hiroto!-le gritaba el peli plata por teléfono

-que?! Ca…claro que no! Fubuki con quienes te estas juntando! Ya veras le diré a Te…a alguien para te haga que tengas a alguien y dejes de desquiciarnos a Mido y a mi-le respondía enojado a Shirou pero de pronto….

-Suzuno Fuusuke!-entro gritando el tulipán amorfo favorito de todos *aplausos xD*

-Haruya vete!... pervertido! –al inicio el albino gritó para que el tulipán se fuera pero este en vez de hacerle caso lo cargó y lo metió al cuarto de limpieza

-._. que fue? Suzu amigo quiero seguir comiendo helado contigo TT^TT-decía Mido lloriqueando

-grrr-renegaba de celos Hiroto

-vez…te dije que te gusta el cabecita de helado ^^-decía Shirou por teléfono

-Nagumo Haruya! De…deja no, no me…oh Haruya ~…no…-se oían ruidos desde la puerta

-o_o…Hiroto que están haciendo?-(N/A: Mido es tan tierno e inocente(?) xD)

-Te dije que te gustaría Suzu….oh te amo ^/^-respondía la voz del otro pelirrojo

-…Shirou decías que tenemos que ir ahí no?...vamos en 5 nos vemos-corto el teléfono Hiroto y agarro de la mano a Mido y se fueron del lugar dejando a solas a la parejita

-En otro lado-

-Solo debo soportar y aguantar hasta que aparezcan Mido y Hiroto y me salven TT^TT-decía Shirou en el hueco del árbol con su almuerzo todo iba bien hasta que…

-UNA ARAÑA! O_O AUXILIO! WAAAA! – empezó a gritar el peli plata haciendo que la persona (lobo feroz Someoka ._. )que rondaba por ahí apareciera

-Que sucede mi amor! Ah una araña! Yo te salvaré princesa! -apareció Someoka y Fubuki se asustó aun mas xD

-AHHH un ser amorfo! – gritaba mas fuerte el muchacho

-ya esta la mate n_n ….ahora ¬w¬…ven voy a hacerte sentir mejor que Goenji –decía el pervertido feo de Someoka xD

-O_O….Auxilio! Hiroto! Mido! TT^TT alguien?! –seguía gritando para ver si alguien lo salvaba de su inminente violación y entonces…

-Deja a mi lobito en paz!-entro el súper sayayín de Goenji al rescate

-Si! Deja a mi hermano!-apareció Atsuya con una roca gigante en la mano

-Fubu! Estas bien?-corría hacia el peli plata su querido amigo Mido seguido de Hiroto solo que ellos iban por detrás de Someoka para no llamar la atención

-como voy a estar bien no vez que me esta secuestrando? ¬¬-le susurraba Shirou sus amigos para que Someoka no me oyera

-te ayudamos?-preguntaba ingenuo el peli verde

-no que va…déjenme aquí-

-en serio?, no quieres que te ayudemos-

-._. Midorikawa Ryuuji! Eso que te dije era sarcasmo!-gritó pero llamo la atención del monstruo Someoka haciendo que a parte de cargar a Shirou en un brazo agarrara a Midorikawa en el otro

-O_O…Hiro! Sálvame! TT^TT –gritaba Mido mientras intentaba golpear a Someoka en vanos intentos

-jeje 2x1 me la pasare bien mas tarde (N/A: pervertido baja a mis amores en este instante! 3)-decía Someoka con cara de pervertido

-ah no mi traserito! D: ayuda! Dejen de estar parados ahí! –decía lloriqueando el peliverde

-… recuerda Hiroto…tu sabes que quieres algo mas con Miro~~-le decía una voz interna a Hiroto

-OIGAN YA SALVENOS! –gritaron Shirou y Mido en coro

-Deja a Mido! Fuaaa!-Hiroto de lo tranquilo que solía ser, se abalanzo al mismo tiempo que Goenji sobre Someoka y en medio de la pelea Atsuya también se lanzó, solo se podía ver a 3 chicos pegándole a Someoka hasta dejarlo inconsciente y finalmente para rematarla Atsuya le pego con una roca gigante a pesar que el feo ya estaba desmayado.

-Mido estas bien? no te hizo daño?-a penar habían terminado de pegarle a Someoka, Hiroto cargo a Mido estilo princesa

-s…si gracias pero….-decía sonrojado y en un modo tierno único del momento-yo…creo que te mereces una recompensa Hiro…-modo uke encendido OwO

-que…?-se desangraba Hiroto al ver al tierno de Mido con esa carita

-pues…te daré…solo a ti..-el ojo jade estaba a punto de morir-…Helado de pistacho, mi favorito!-gritaba feliz mientras Hiroto estaba en shock…no era lo que quería de premio por salvar al peliverde el solo quería probar los labios de Mido…no helado!

-TT^TT-estaba en negación Hiroto

-que sucede?-preguntó inocentemente Mido-Hiroto… yo quiero estar contigo TT^TT pero no se como decirlo

-bueno…ahora que te salve…donde esta mi recompensa princesita de hielo?-se acercaba Goenji a Shirou para besarlo quien solo pensaba en pegarle, aunque también estaba agradecido con el por salvarlo pero no lo admitiría

-En tus sueños!-se fue enojado pero sonrojado a la vez

-hermanito espérame!-decía Atsuya mientras agarraba del brazo a Shirou quien si lo dejaba

X:-no se como hice para que Hiroto y Midorikawa me convencieran en ayudar a alguien tan testarudo que no se da cuenta de quien realmente ama este frente a él y solo lo odia-decía alguien mirando al grupo de ahí

Había pasado el día bien lento para Shirou ya que seguía acosado por todos pero exclusivamente por Natsumi, Someoka y Goenji, este último era la mejor opción según Mido y Hiroto, llegó la hora final del día y todos se iban a sus casas excepto los miembros de clubes y recordó que Endo lo estaba haciendo tomar la prueba para unirse, sin chistar acepto y se iba a ese sitio pero también se acordó de hablar con Kido y primero escapó de sus locos fans se fue a buscar al chico de rastas

-te estuve esperando Shirou-apareció de la nada en un lugar descampado Kido

-ah perdón por demorarme es que no dejaban de seguirme y tuve que perderlos

-esta bien… bueno, creo que es el momento que te diga la verdad…-

-Kido!-apareció un chico peli plata y con un parche en el ojo

-Sakuma…justo te esperábamos…, Shirou es momento que te digamos la verdad…

Solo se oyó un fuerte grito en el colegio, que alertó a Mido y Hiroto quienes estaban cerca.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4: La verdad detrás de Kido, Practiquemos Futbol!

-n…no puede ser…!-gritaba Shirou señalando lo que estaba delante de el ...asi es…Sakuma se había convertido en un pingüino y Kido tenía una varita mágica-no no, no, no esto es un sueño nada de esto esta pasando!, Tu no eres un ser mágico, Sakuma no es un pingüino, Goenji no me violo, y nadie esta que me persigue! –se reía nerviosamente el pelo platinado

-¬¬ no es un sueño Shirou-de decía Kido mientras intentaba tranquilizar a Shirou

-ES un sueño! TT^TT-gritaba mientras pingui Sakuma lo abrazaba

-no lo es, …verás a mi me criaron como un chico normal pero no me dijeron de mis habilidades mágicas hasta los 10 ahí me dijeron la verdad que descendía de seres mágicos de alto rango e importantes, bueno… como tu vida era miserable me encargaron verificar si Midorikawa y Hiroto hacían buen trabajo… o sino serán remplazados por otros, es decir yo soy el jefe de tus amigos, asi que en estos días tal vez seas víctima de problemas en los que ellos te tendrán que salvar-explicaba el de rastas mientras Shirou no podía llegar a creer

-n..no puede ser, a ver demuéstrame que haces magia-le dijo Fubu a pesar que era obvio que Kido tenía poderes mágicos

-pues si tu lo quieres-Kido levantó su varita y volvió a convertir a Sakuma en un chico y luego hizo levitar a Shirou

-gracias, al fin me volviste humano ¬¬- le decía al del parche

-ahh! TT^TT tenias razón!... ok te creo pero para que el chico pingüino o sea…Sakuma?-

-pues, su familia le debía favores a la mía pues me lo dieron como regalo y me gustan los pingüinos asi que lo convierto a veces ^^ , es como mi sirviente … pero yo lo considero mi amigo-

-Si… un amigo al que maltratas física y psicológicamente ¬¬-le decía Sakuma

-sabes que te quiero ^^-decía el de googles

-¬¬ si supongo…pero bien que te enamoraste de Fu…-cuando habló Saku fue callado y convertido en pingüino por nuestro querido oji rojo xD

-._. porque mi vida es tan rara?-hablaba Shirou haciendo circulitos en el suelo-creía que o Sakuma y tu eran novios o sino hermanos… aunque no les veía el parecido o porque vivían en la misma mansión

-Shirou? Shirou donde estás? Fubuki!-decía Endo junto con Mido y Hiroto

-me debo ir…-Kido cargó al pingui Sakuma y se iba a ir pero…-Shirou, seremos amigos me caes bien… pero mi trabajo es verificar si tus amigos hacen buen trabajo… ah cierto, ten cuidado con Terumi-diciendo esto se fue sin dejar rastro alguno

-Terumi? Aphrodi? El novio de mi hermano? Porque cuidarme de el?-se preguntaba Shirou

-Fubu-chan! –saltó Mido a abrazar a Shirou quien saliendo de su extraño shock de pingüinos y eso miro a Hiroto quien renegaba y Fubu le mando un mensaje con la mirada al pelirrojo : sé que quieres a Mido, se te nota xD

-Chicos vamos a hacer las practicas para que entren al equipo y botemos a quien Shirou elija ^^-decía Endo muy feliz y bajo el hechizo de adorar al lindo Fubu

Los 4 fueron a la cancha de futbol donde esperaba el equipo de Raimon (con algunos integrantes mas de parte mía ^^) y en un los bancos estaban el club no oficial de fans de Shirou con todo y pompones, carteles y todo xD (N/A: yo me uniré pronto :B)

-Shirou! –gritaba la capitana de sus fans Natsumi Raimon quien saltaba como loca con polo, vincha y carteles del platinado

-=_=U…ok, Endo que tengo que hacer para entrar al equipo?-le preguntaba asustándose de sus locos fanáticos

-Tu? Nada ya estas en el equipo, los que harán la prueba son Hiroto y Midorikawa, y luego eliges quienes del equipo se van-el capitán de Raimon se le notaba feliz…y distraído

-no! Eso es injusto quiero tomar la prueba como todos, por favor en serio- si bien a Shirou le agradó la idea no iba a pasarse con su deseo y ser conchudo, tenía sus principios y uno de esos era no aprovecharse y ser como los demás

-u_u…esta bien, oyeron chicos Shirou tomará la prueba! :'D-gritaba Endo

-KYAAA! Vamos Shirou-kun!-gritaban las locas fanáticas (N/A: ahí estoy yo también ._.)

-ok…. o_oU…-Shirou se estaba cambiando la camiseta para ponerse la del equipo pero…no contaba con que TODOS lo veían haciendo que algunos se hemorragiaran, otros se desmayaran, y otros solo babearan-… u_ú quieren dejar de verme TODOS!-volteó para gritarles y veía que todos fingían no haber visto nada-hentais ¬¬…-

Pasando el momento de fanatismo de Shirou, continuaba Hiroto cambiarse él no tenía vergüenza y al igual que Shirou decidió cambiarse frente a todos, mientras que Mido se fue a los baños y cuando volvió…

-Kiyama-san!-gritaba una chica

-Dios pero que hombre!,-decía otra

-es el futuro padre de mis hijos!-

-cásate conmigo!

Un aura negra estaba alrededor de Mido y tenía la varita cerca pero no podía usarla ya que lo podían ver y solo teniendo un balón no podía ocurrírsele otra cosa mas que…

-Destello veloz!-empezó a correr rápidamente y pasó a los del equipo quienes no vieron ya que fueron cegados por un momento con un flash-Astro break!-pateó el balón con todas sus fuerzas haciendo un chuza a las chicas y mandándolas a volar y de paso también metió gol

-o_o…este si que ama a Hiroto-pensaba Shirou mientras veía el aura negra del peliverde

-Wau Mido eso estuvo genial!-decía sorprendido y asustado el pelirrojo viendo el aura negra del otro chico

-…me asusta TT^TTbueno …mi turno-se puso al extremo de la cancha y luego corrió rápidamente y para quedar frente al arquerito de remplazo (N/A: porque Endo buscaba a Kazemaru xD) llamado Tachimukai

-Ryuusei Blade!-lanzó un tiro haciendo volar a Tachi quien calló en brazos de una palmera…digo chico llamado Tsunami, bueno volviendo al tema Hiroto había terminado su tiro se fue a sentar junto a Mido quien seguía maldiciendo interiormente

-Y ahora…lo que todos esperaban…el tiro de Shirou Fubuki! –decía con un micrófono Natsumi (N/A: no se donde lo consiguió ._.)

-¬¬… ok-el ídolo de la secundaria se paró y fue corriendo hacia la portería pero con solo dar un paso hacia a todos gritar….eso daba miedo, quedó frente al arco con un algo asustado pero a la vez admirado Tachi y decidió hacer su tiro-Lobo legendario! –metiendo gol y haciendo gritar a todos los presentes

-Bravo! TTwTT fue genial tu tiro Fubuki ¡ Hiroto ¡ Midorikawa! Estuvieron fantásticos!-decía Endo mientras los felicitaba- bien ahora…quienes se irán del equipo… a ver, Panchito, Rodolfo y Fuyupe (N/A: si supuestamente aquí Fuyuppe juega =_=)

-No importa por Hiroto y Shirou esta bien- decía Fuyuppe con corazones en los ojos y a los segundos recibió un balonazo xD

-Shirou entraste!-gritaba feliz Atsuya junto a su novio Aphrodi *aplausos*

-Felicidades-le sonrió el rubio- no esperaba que entraran nuevos miembros

-si, muchas gracias Terumi porque Kido me dijo que tenga cuidado de él?, no lo veo como una mala persona es mas incluso es agradable -pensaba Shirou mientras veía al chico, parecía un ángel no hacía daño a nadie

-Oigan …quieren ir a comer helado, ya saben para celebrar su ingreso en el equipo-dijo Hiroto

-Hiro…~ cuando hables de helado sabes que significa que si siempre! :B-le respondía Mido

-mmm esta bien por mi, podemos ir Aphrodi? n_n-le decía Atsuya tiernamente al rubio

-que raro Atsuya nunca es tierno con Afuro, siempre se gritan… algo pasa aquí, esta bien Mido y Hiro me dijeron que con el deseo se supone que las personas tendrían un irracional amor hacia mi, pero que seguirían con sus mismas actitudes hacia los demás, pero Atsuya… cambio ahora me quiere a mi y además parece hippie amando a todo el mundo…esperen! Que hace dando vueltas alrededor mio y soltando flores en mi cabeza! 3-pensaba Shirou-Atsuya…deja de lanzarme flores

-Esta bien TTwTT-agarro de un brazo a Shirou y con el otro a su novio y saltaba bien feliz contrario a lo que solía ser el

-Ya llegamos entremos! ^^-decía feliz Mido saltando con Atsuya a lo nyan cat

-o_oU? Mido…digo Oigan espérenme-decía algo traumado Hiroto

-Oye Shirou…necesitamos hablar-le dijo Aphrodi al peli platinado

-ah? Dios por favor que no sea otra confesión de algún secreto! TT^TT-pensaba Shirou mientras iba con el rubio a un callejón sin notar que eran espiados por 1 persona


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5: Aphrodi… el dios del…amor?

-Shirou….yo te amo-dijo el rubio

-O_O…que!? Pero y Atsuya! –

-En otra parte…mas allá espiando a los 2 chicos-

-Maldito afeminado hijo de …¬¬-

-Volviendo con Shirou y Terumi-

-Achu! ._. , ok alguien de seguro habló mal de mi, bueno jaja era broma yo amo a tu hermano ;D , lo que te quería decir era que pues…ha es difícil, yo quería que Mido y Hiroto te lo explicaran pero lo tendré que hacer yo,… parece que he hecho un buen trabajo contigo-dijo Aphrodi

-que? Habla bien me confundes! ¬¬-le dijo Shirou

-pues…verás yo querido Fubu-chan, soy cupido-haciendo una pose a lo Tsunami xD

-O_O…QUE?! Pero, pero Error, Error sistema mental de Shirou Fubuki quemándose error x_x

-si es difícil de creerlo, pero lo soy, además que te sorprende, Mido y Hiroto son tus padrinos mágicos, Kido es un hechicero jefe de tus amigos, Sakuma un chico que lo transforman en pingüino, que yo sea cupido no es nada raro-le dijo sonriendo

-TT^TT porque mi vida es tan rara!...bueno ahora explícate, que hicieron Mido y Hiroto? Y que tienes que ver tú?-

-pues verás…

*Flashback mirando al techo xD*

-Oigan, saben que no puedo hacer eso va contra las reglas-les decía Aphrodi

-pero es que Shirou esta bien triste y además creo que era bien malo al hacer que el amor nunca le llegue sabiendo que es bien lindo-protestaba Mido siendo visto por un celoso pelirrojo

-pues según mi registro Shirou Fubuki no debe enamorarse hasta los 34 ¬¬ ven miren! Aquí esta!-

-34! Que te pasa! Asi se quedará viejo y criará gatos! Y se volverá loco! Además Atsuya es su gemelo dudo que a él le guste que su hermano sea un viejo gordo y sin vida!-le dijo Hiroto

-¬¬ cierto pero también Atsuya es un sobreprotector

-bien entonces podríamos convertirlo…ya sabes… en mas tierno y dócil para que no te mate por haber hecho que todos amen a su hermano, vamos que tu y yo sabemos que hace tiempo que quieres pasar al siguiente paso con el pero no se deja-le susurraba Hiroto

Imaginación de Aphrodi

-Oh Aphrodi-sama sigue ~-le decía un meloso Atsuya neko xD

-lo que me pidas mi querido nekito *-*

-Terumi te quiero dentro mio~-susurrándole al oído

-Atsuya no sabes cuanto tiempo esperé por esto-

Fin de la imaginación

-¬¬…Aphrodi límpiate la nariz que te estas desangrando, bueno ahora aceptas o no?-miraba con una gotita el pelirrojo

-esta bien, pero solo haré esto, encontrara al verdadero amor y todo el mundo lo adorará claro sin cambiar sus sentimientos a otras personas ok? el único que cambiara será Atsuya *-*

-¬¬U… ok esta bien pero por favor que los que lo adoren no estén locos…-le dijo Hiroto

-no prometo nada ^^

*Fin del flashback*

- Y eso sucedió-

- ._. QUE LE HICISTE A MI POBRE HERMANITO ATSUYA, LOCO DEMENTE! Y como que no tendría a nadie hasta los 34 años? Eres maloooo TT^TT –

- ñ_ñU no le he hecho nada a Atsu, …todavía ¬w¬….digo solo lo puse tierno porque también no vas a negar que te sobreprotegía y al mismo tiempo peleaban mucho –

-si es cierto, pero me molesta que me persigan mucho, cuando se terminará el hechizo supuesto cupido? ¬¬-

-pues cuando encuentres a la persona indicada, no creo que tarde mucho… -le guiño el rubio a Shirou quien seguía confundido

-y como sabré quien es! TT^TT

-pues… simplemente lo sabrás, bueno creo que aquí acabamos la conversación, eres lindo Shirou… , pero no como tu hermano :3 creo que me equivoque al poner que no encontraras el amor hasta los 34… te lo mereces ahorita es cierto^^-

-oye antes de ir con los demás te tengo una pregunta… Atsuya se enamoro de ti… naturalmente o tu con tu magia lo obligaste? –

-fue natural, tu hermano me gusto desde hace tiempo, asi que sin usar mis poderes tuve que hallar la manera de que le gustara a él y lo conseguí, nunca lo lastimaría a pesar que el un peleonero de primera y bien berrinchudo, también puede ser muy celoso y todo… pero me gusta asi-Afuro le mostro una sonrisa sincera a Shirou

-… gracias por cuidarlo…espero que sean felices, pero si alguna vez le rompes el corazón y lo lastimas te juro que te haré daño porque no quieres verme enojado-le respondió el peli plata

-nunca te lo prometo, ahora vamos…-ambos se fueron a la heladería pero sin saber que una persona había oído toda la conversación de ellos 2

Y: … asi que Fubu tiene que encontrar al verdadero amor… ja entonces seré yo aunque sea lo último que haga-dijo el espía

-En la heladería-

Shirou y Aphrodi iban caminando y conversando hasta entrar y ver a Mido con un helado de 342 bolas y un asustado Hiroto quien sabía que le dolería la billetera horriblemente pero al mismo tiempo sabía que Mido era feliz con su helado gigante y Atsuya que saltaba felizmente por todo el lugar

-…Terumi una pregunta, porque no haces que Mido-chan y Hiroto-kun estén juntos si por lo que sé ambos se gusta y todo-le preguntaba Fubuki

-pues porque…yo no puedo enamorar a seres mágicos, solo a los humanos en caso de Mido y Hiroto tendrán que confesarse naturalmente… Ah hola Atsu n_n

-Aphrodi donde estabas te extrañaba :3 vamos a comer helado con los demás, no te quedes ahí hermanito ven w-el pelirosa estaba muy tierno no parecía el y los otros 2 ya sabían porque


End file.
